The present invention relates to a distance adjusting structure for a vertical blind.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional distance adjusting structure for a vertical blind, including a pulley seat 10 and a distance adjusting strip 20. A slat clip 11 is disposed under the pulley seat 10 for clipping a slat 30. An ohm set 12 is disposed in the pulley seat 10. Two slots 13, 14 are formed on two sides of the pulley seat 10. The distance adjusting strip 29 has a first end formed with a slightly upward bent section 21 and a second end formed with an upward bent section 23. An upward folded projection 22 is formed on inner side of the section 21. A downward folded projection 24 and a downward bent stopper plate 25 are formed at the end of the section 23.
Please refer to FIGS. 2 and 8. When assembled, the upward bent section 21 of the distance adjusting strip 20 is sequentially inserted into the slots 13, 14 of the pulley seat 10 with the downward folded projection 24 of the section 23 engaged with inner side of the slot 13 of the pulley seat 10. The stopper plate 25 of the distance adjusting strip 20 is engaged with outer side of the slot 13 of the pulley seat 10, whereby the upward bent section 23 is secured between the slots 13, 14 of the pulley seat 10. Then the slightly upward bent section 21 of the distance adjusting strip 20 is further inserted through the slot 13 of the adjacent pulley seal 10 and overlapped on the section 23 of the adjacent distance adjusting strip 20, whereby the section 21 is restricted by the projection 22 from being withdrawn from the slot 13 of the adjacent pulley seat 10. A desired number of pulley seats 10 and distance adjusting strips 20 are assembled according to the above procedure to complete the assembly.
According to the above arrangement, a shortcoming exists as follows:
The length of the distance adjusting strip 20 is fixed so that the distance adjusting strip 20 with a specific dimension is only applicable to one specification of slat.